Love is Blind
by mistress0of0sin
Summary: AU Sasuke and itachi, both brothers who love each other more than normal brothers should. will they tell each other or be bound by their parents and society's way of thinking? please read! and please review! uchihacest!
1. Love is Blind

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! So I hope you guys like it…

Anyways this is an UCHIHACEST so don't read it if you don't like that. This also means there is yaoi so… yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (sadly…)

_Love-_ thoughts

**Love-** flashbacks

Love- normal pov

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Love is blind. That's what they all say. People. Society. Yet… why is it wrong for a boy to love another boy, a girl to love another girl or a brother to love a brother, or a sister to love a sister… why?

Why is it that he had to live everyday with a forbidden desire to love his brother in the most sinful way? Why is it that Sasuke had to live a lie and pretend to love his brother as nothing more than a brother would? He knew of course, Sasuke knew.

His father, Fugaku, would treat him worst and he would look at Sasuke in disgust and shame. His mother's façade of happiness would crumble and all thoughts of keeping appearances would disappear into disappointment and disgrace, but most of all, his brother would despise and hate him, and that's just something Sasuke couldn't bear.

Not now not ever.

Sasuke was dressing up to go to school in his usual dark colored clothing. Today his choice was black baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt. He ran his hand through his still damp hair from the shower, grabbed his school bag and went down the stairs.

He was greeted by his mother's "warm" smile and his father's cold glare. Itachi was of course eating his breakfast, graceful as can be and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a jolt of jealousy towards his brother's perfection.

Itachi had an emotionless façade on along with the 'if you get close to me I'll kill you aura'. His brother didn't nod at Sasuke or even _look_ at sasuke. Even though it was because his brother wanted to protect him he couldn't help but feel _annoyed. _

Fugaku already beat Sasuke enough as it was.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**A young child of porcelain skin, black hair and ebony eyes walked down one of the hallways of his home, and knocked on a bear door. His bothers bedroom door. His small knuckles knocked on the door lightly and his brother opened it.**

"**What do you want Sasuse?" Itachi asked with a smile tugging at his lips.**

"**um… c-could you come and play outside with me Aniki?", Sasuke asked with pleading eyes. Just as Itachi was about to poke Sasuke on the forhead and say his usual 'not now I'm busy, maybe another time', a loud voice rang through both boys' ears. **

"**Uchiha Sasuke! Leave your older brother alone. He has studies to attend to and doesn't need you interrupting him!"**

**Turning his head, Fugaku addressed 9 year old Itachi in a soft voice.**

" **Close the door and go back to your studies son, I'll deal with your brother."**

**Reluctantly Itachi closed the door, knowing he could do nothing to stop it. Fugaku's cold eyes then turned towards 7 year old Sasuke.**

"**Don't ever disturb Itachi you worthless, poor excuse of a _son." _He spat out the last word in disgust as if it were poison. He grabbed sasuke by the hair and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke hissed in pain, not because Fugaku hit him, but because he hit him because of Itachi. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of Sasuke's eyes. . He wanted to hate his brother… but he couldn't.**

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

" Sasuke!", he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"huh?", he replied dumbly, cought off guard, then he regained his composure.

"Sasuke, what would you like for breakfast?"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted at his mother. Her forced happiness, the false sweetness of her voice, showing no anoyance towards him, was she even human anymore?

"Nothing, I'm not hungry.", he replied coldly. Before his mother could protest, he gathered his bag and headed out to school.

"Such a disappointment," his father commented calmly, he continued,

" He is fifteen and he is not as great as you Itachi, That brother of yours…"

Itachi said nothing, too lost in his thoughts. _'Sasuke' _he thought before he too headed out to school.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

pls review


	2. perfection is a lie

OK! People, this is the second chapter of love is blind. Before I start the second chapter, I would like to thank the people who reviewed. Some of them were pretty funny! I got a better reaction than I thought! Well, I just wanted to thank you guys because I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything Naruto… wow… my life sucks.

Love normal pov

'_Love_' thoughts 

**love flashbacks**

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

An 18-year-old man walked to school. The school he and his brother went to. The school where everyone knew him as a genius. An overachiever. A school where everyone everyone viewed him as perfection. _'Perfection', _Itachi couldn't help but feel disgusted, _'Perfection is a lie.' _Itachi finally arrived at school and found his brother alone under a tree away from the sea of people, looking out into the nothingness. Itachi studied his brother Sasuke. How he longed to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair and protect him from the pain, the hatred, the _imperfections. _Itachi walked towards Sasuke and sat next to him.

"Otouto"

"Aniki"

Itachi didn't know how to approach his younger sibling, he knew his brother was upset and more withdrawn than usual, not that Itachi wasn't withdrawn, he was the king os the stoic, but his brother had always been more carefree. Before Itachi could start to speak,

"I'm tired of everything," Sasuke said quietly, Itachi wasn't sure if he had actually said anything. _' Is Sasuke planning to take his life?' _

"What! ototou…"

" I'm fine Itachi, just a little tired, didn't get much sleep," Sasuke said with a sad little smile.

"Hn, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed, he loved it when Itachi said his name, not little brother or ototou, his real name. It send shills down his spine. Itachi's deep voice still rang in his ears. He tried ti cover the blush, so Itachi wouldn't notice. Itachi however did notice and was about to inquire what was wrong with Sasuke, when a voice stopped him before he spoke.

" Itachi-san!"

It was one of Itachi's friends. Sasuke recognized him as Kisame, he was with another person Sasuke didn't know.

"Kisame-kun. Orochimaru- san"

"Why, who's this Itachi-san?" the voice send horrible shills down his spine. Not like Itachi's smooth deep voice. The owner of the voice was Orochimaru and Sasuke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

" My younger brother", Itachi said with a cold voice that held a painful promise, along with his infamous glare.

Orochimaru talked to Sasuke as if Itachi wasn't there or had said anything at all.

"What is your name?"

Sasuke didn't want to talk to this freak but responded anyway. He knew if he instigated Oro- whatever he would clearly lose. _' Doesn't mean I can't give him my death glare.'_

"Sasuke," he said as coldly as his brother along with the Uchiha glare.

"_Very_ nice to meet you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke couldn't help but be reminded of a snake, and hated how Orochimaru said his name. _' Not like Aniki.'_

" Let's go," Itachi told them, not liking that Orochimaru had taken an interest in his Brother, " I'll see you at home otouto," Itachi said while glaring at Orochimaru.

"Bye Aniki"

Although his brother and his friends were gone Sasuke still felt creeped out by Orochimaru and made a mental note to stay away from him. Little did he know, they would be crossing paths _very _soon.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well, that was ch.2 and I hope you guys liked it. SUSPENCE! Anyway, I'm working on ch.3 and I hope it comes out good!

Thanks for reading

Love,

Mistress0ofsin


	3. sweet dreams sasuke

Welcome to ch.3!

This chapter was a little harder for me to write and I don't think it's that good, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

This is now officially like an M rating so if a little lime ( NOT EVEN) offends you, or situations of that matter do please leave now because if you didn't see that coming then I have nothing to say.

OH! And for the reviews, thanks a million!

Disclaimer: I'll admit it! I don't own Naruto! (I wish I did though)

Love normal pov

_'Love'_ thoughts

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Classes for Sasuke were painfully boring. The clock seemed to stay in the same spot for an eternity. The day was going by so slow and he kept spacing out. As he looked out the window, he kept on thinking about Orochimaru. He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto.

"Hey Bastard!"

"What Dobe?"

"Want to hang out with me after school?"

Sasuke was thinking about going home shortly after school, but he could spare some time for his best friend/rival Naruto.

"Sure," Sasuke finally decided.

"Meet me at that tree you always sit at," Naruto said.

"Whatever" was Sasuke's natural response.

The day finally ended at 2:00pm and sasuke went to find Naruto waiting for him under the tree.

"You're here early," Sasuke said.

" I decided to skip class." Naruto said.

"That's why you're failing dunce," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, yeah, wanna go to the movies or not?"

"Sure"

Naruto and Sasuke headed to the movies and snuck in. It was much more fun that way, Sasuke could have paid for his and Naruto's ticket, but Naruto didn't accept charity from _anyone._ The movie theatre was empty and the movie boring so they ended up talking. Naruto looked at his friend.

"So Teme, how's life?"

"Hn, the usual, you know, the let's torture Sasuke 'cause he sucks and isn't as good as his brother. So what's with you?"

"It's ok, Dad(Iruka) works his ass off each day and night and I'm stuck making dinner, I barely get to see him anymore, It gets lonely, you know?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He really felt for him especially now. Sasuke couldn't stand to see his friend so depressed. He knew what it was like to be lonely as well.

"Yeah."

They kept on talking to each other about normal stuff. Music, movies, school. Finally the movie ended at 7:00 and Naruto had to go, so they left, walked and went their separate ways. Sasuke kept on walking home after saying goodbye to Naruto. It was already 7:45, getting dark, and he was supposed to be at the house an hour ago, to check in with Itachi, that was their deal.

_'Itachi'll be fine, he won't worry anyway. plus, it wouldn't have happened if I had a cellphone, but then who would call me other than Naruto.'_ Sasuke finally made it to his parent's house. ( It wasn't really his house and he didn't really consider it home.) When he walked inside it was quiet and dark, he figured his brother went out with his friends.

'Ye_ah, Itachi is probably hanging out, but it's not like him though.' _As he was heading upstairs, down the hallway, a figure grabbed Sasuke into a room, slammed the door, and slammed Sasuke against the wall.

"Remember me Sasuke?" a cold, snakelike voice whispered in his ear. "Your brother went out looking for you."

Orochimaru then started biting his ear softly. "How stupid of him to believe I had left when I told him I was going home, but I was hiding away, waiting for you, how lucky it was for him to leave, huh?" Sasuke started struggling wildly, he knew if he didn't get out he would be raped. "Stop trying to resist, your parents won't return until 10:00 and your brother is out."

Orochimaru slipped one of his hands under Sasuke's shirt, the other held sasuke's wrists above his head. Orochimaru's leg was pressed up between Sasuke's legs. "No one can save you." Orochimaru whispered before kissing Sasuke roughly. Sasuke kept on struggling but Orochimaru was too strong.

"Stop," Sasuke tried to say but the words were muffled by the rough kiss.

"Stop, Stop!"

They heard the front door open and close.

"Quite Sasuke," Orochimaru said dangerously, "you wouldn't want us to get caught. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Sasuke felt Orochimaru's hold weaken some and decided to kick Orochimaru where it hurt the most when his positioning changed.

_'NOW!'_ Sasuke brought his knee up against Orochimaru's crotch and hit him hard enough to let him go. The knee didn't hard cause sufficient damage for him to stay down for long, but it was enough to shock Orochimaru and let him go. Sasuke opened the door and ran into Itachi.

"Aniki,"

"Otouto!"

They both said at the same time.

Then Orochimaru walked out of the room. Itachi noticed Orochimaru's erection and his brother's swollen lips. He felt a wave of jealousy and anger travel throughout his body. With his face void of emotion Itachi spoke with a cold and calm voice.

"Orochimaru, leave now."

Orochimaru complied with a sadistic grin. As he

walked down the stairs and out the door he called out, "I had fun Sasuke, can't wait 'till next time."

With that the front door closed and tears started running down Sasuke's flushed face. Itachi couldn't believe it, Sasuke and Orochimaru, they just met today, was his a brother a- a… whore?"

" Sasuke"

Sasuke didn't like how Itachi said his name, cold, dangerously. When Itachi finally looked at Sasuke's face and found tears he found himself wiping them away despite of his anger.

"Itachi, I'm sorry, I didn't want this. He grabbed me and pulled me into the room. He- He said he told you he was leaving but instead hid away-"

Itachi felt as if someone had punched him and felt guilt in thinking Sasuke was a whore. That bastard raped, no he _tried _to rape the person he loved the most. If Sasuke wouldn't have run into him he never wouls have noticed and _'Sasuke…he could have been- in our own house.' _

"Shhh, It's ok otouto."

Sasuke kept on crying on Itachi's sholder, in the middle of the hallway, with Itachi embracing Sasuke. He felt so ashamed, he was acting like a child and Itachi must have been disgusted by him. Sasuke also knew that his tears were not only because of Orochimaru, but because he wanted his brother to touch him like Orochimaru had. He cried because he was weak, because his home was broken, he hadn't cried for years.

Itachi didn't leave Sasuke though, even after Sasuke felt asleep in his arms.

'_I'll protect you Sasuke, because you're mine and no one can ever hurt you. God, why are you so beautiful Sasuke, I wonder, if I gave you pleasure how irresistible would your face be?' _Itachi couldn't help but think of his brother all night. _' At least tomorrow is Saturday.'_

'_Sweet dreams Sasuke…' _

I hope you guys liked it, DRAMA! Well I had fun writing this one and I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think about it please.

Love,

Mistress0of0sin


	4. pretty sasuke in suffering

Yo! Ok homiez J/K Ok so i was busy doing like 5 projects and i still need to finish one of them that is due tomorrow so i've had no time to think or write so i tried my best to write a good chapter. I'm so sorry i know they are kind of short. I want to thank the reviewere. Also, that if you guys have suggestions or don't like something you can always let me know. Again sorry for the delay.

Love- normal story

**Love**- dreams/flashbacks

_Love_- thought

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Itachi was crouched on top of Sasuke as he formed invisible intricate patters on sasuke's chest with his hands. Each touch sent shivers of pleasure and exitement throughout Sasuke's body. While he did this, he was kissing Sasuke teasingly as sasuke's nails dug into his back and neck. Itachi started licking Sasuke's chest down to his stomack as Itachi started to pull Sauke's pants off slowly and sensualy which made Sasuke's breath hitch as he got more and more aroused. Sasuke wanted it to go on forever, his brother's touch was a sinful addiction.**

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Sasuke Honey! Wake up!"

"Ughhh" Sasuke grudgingly started to awake.

'_I was enjoying that. Better get up though, Dad might throw a fucking fit.'_

Sasuke noticed he was still waiting the same clothes he had yersturday, then blushed when the memories of Itachi holding him so close resurfaced. Then he felt anger swell up in his heart because of what Orochimaru did to him.

_' If I wasn't so goddammed weak I-' _

"Sasuke, please wake up!" He heard his mother's muffled voice through his door.

_' I am not in the mood for this. Doesn't she ever shut the fuck up?'_

Sasuke answered his mother as he sat up inhis bed, "I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Hurry up Sasu-chan! Breakfast is getting cold!" His mother answered she walked away from his door, her footsteps barely audiable in the silent house.

"Whatever", Sasuke said under his breath.

The youth picked out a long sleeved black shirt and black pants that came down to under his knees, he wouls wear it with his black Etnies, as usual. He headed into the bathroom, stripped, and got into the shower.

The hot water loosened up Sasuke's sore muscles befpre he started scrubbimg. Then he scrubbed harder and harder until he saw his skin getting irritated and pink. Soon the scrubbing turned into scratching, the rippped skin bleeding, the parts of the skin that weren't bleeding were red and swollen.

He needed to get rid of Orochimaru's touch, the filth he felt, the failure, the weakness. It felt good , to replace the pain into physical pain, he liked it, his blood, the fact that he was in _control _of his pain. He finally decided to stop, he was taking too long and his parents might start asking questions. His brother was also sure to notice something.

He got out of the shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He went downstairs and saw his father wasn't at the table like he usually was. His mother was writing something and Itachi was in his usual spot, looking as sexy as always with his black pants and red long sleeved shirt.

" Sasu-chan, breakfast is on the table, I'm going to the company to take care of some bussiness with your father. We both won't be home until two in the morning." Mikoto grabbed her bag and put on her coat as she rushed out the front door, trying to leave as soon as possible so as to not keep Fugaku waiting.

Sasuke sat down across from Itachi and he already felt the blood rushing to his face.

"Bye Itachi, Sasuke." Their mother called out before both brothers heard the front door shut with a soft click.

With their mother gone, the silence in the house turned into a suffocating awkrandness. Sasuke was trying to eat his breakfast, but everytime he looked at Itachi, he remembered yersterday and the dream, everytime his thoughts led to his brother he turned a darker shade of red.

"Sasuke, why are you blushing?" Itachi asked teasingly. He only teased Sasuke when there was no one around, he couldn't forgive himself if Sasuke got hurt by their father because of him.Sasuke being as psychologically messed up as he was that morning responded nervously.

" W-what, I-I'm not blushing, i-it's just hot in here. Yeah! Hot to the max. Hot... in here..." Sasuke could have kicked himself in the ass for being so obvious. Why couldn't he think coherently when his brother was around? Oh yeah. Because he was a sick fuck who was _in love_ with his brother.

"But the air conditioner is on. It's actually pretty cold." Itachi said, while wondering about the real reason. _'Hmm, little Sasuke might have a crush on someone, or he's just embarrased for what happened yersturday.' _The thought of Orochimaru made Itachi want to kill someone, mainly Orochimaru. _' How dare that fucker touch whats **mine**.'_

" Well, i'm wearing black!"

_' Wow, I'm amazed at how obvious my otouto is.'_

" But so am i and the sun is not even hitting you." Itachi responded evenly, his voice laced with amusement.

" Well, i'm different from normal people," Sasuke countered.

_Pain withou love, Pain i can't get enough..._

Itachi's cell phone started ringing and iterrupted their conversation. It was Kisame so he picked up.

"yeah?" Itachi listened as he eyed Sasuke.

"Oh?" Itachi responded; "What a surprise," He said sarcastically, "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Itachi hung up and looked at his younger brother not sure what to say to him before leaving, "Sasuke i'll be home in a while. Stay out of trouble."

Sasuke looked indignant, "I don't need a baby sitter! I'm 15!"

Itachi used his oportunity to tease his brother a bit, something he didn't get a chanse to do too often, " Remember that one time when those guys were gonna beat the fuck out of you because you blew up their—"

" Hey! That was 1 year ago!", Sasuke said remembering the incident clearly. " Plus, it was an acident." Sasuke turned his face from Itachi's as he blushed a dark red and crossed his arms pouting._' Damn Itachi for being so goddammed sexy!'_

_' How can a fifteen year old be cute and sexy at the same time. I don't blame me for wanting to jump him.'_

Itachi looked at his watch remembering he had to meet Kisame, " Well, remember, no blowing things up and absolutally NO human sacrifices.''

Sasuke decided to play along and said, " That was only once, or twice, and last time don't count so still... I'm innocent!"

Itachi gave Sasuke one of his rare smiles. "I'll see you later Sasuke."

Itachi left Sasuke alone in the house with his thoughts. All the happiness and warmth Sasuke had felt when Itachi had been in the house was gone. All he felt was cold and jealousy at the person Itachi was going to meet.

_' Itachi would never love someone like me. No one would. I'm his **brother.'**_ Sasuke went to his room and put on _sugarcult _the song _Pretty girl, _went under his bed and got out his rum and tequilla. Then Sasuke started drinking, drinking to drown all his problems away.

The music and the alcohol made him feel numb and indifferent, he didn't care that his father might find him and beat the shit out of him. He didn't care if his brother fucked other people and he didn't care if he died right there and then. All he cared for was getting so wasted he couldn't even think as the medolic guitars, drums, and vocals piercing though the deafning silence.

He was sober enough to think about the hangover he was going to get in the morning and laughed while crying at the same time. _'I'm not drunk enough' _

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

The song Sasuke is listening to while he is getting drunk in Pretty Girl by sugarcult and the lyrics remind me of Sasuke and Itachi. You must listen to it and tell me your opinion.

Please review!

Love,

mistress0of0sin


	5. of fights and hangovers

**CHAPTER 5 – Of fights and hangovers**

Ok, so this is the fifth chapter. I'm trying my best to update quickly and I want this story to be good but for some reason this story does not represent my full writing potential. I really hope you guys like it though…

Also thank the people who actually take their time to review. I really appreciate this so very much. I hope this chapter is liked so tell me your thoughts whether they be good or bad.

Disclaimer: I fantasize about owning Naruto but I don't. -

Love normal pov

**Love** flashback

_Love _thoughts

Itachi got home late tired. _' I'd like to see that fucker mess with my little brother again.'_

**Flashback:**

"**Ok, Kisame, So Orochimaru is in The Sound?"**

"**Yeah, probably fucking some kid, I wanna get him for your brother, you know your brother is like a little brother to me."**

"**Don't worry, we'll get him."**

**Itachi's car pulled up to the club. Both he and Kisame got out and walked up to the entrance. The bass of the music was heard outside and there was a line of people trying to get lucky and go in the club, in front of a bouncer that looked as if he was on steroids. Itachi and Kisame ignored the people and walked up to the bouncer.**

" **Sorry, can't let you in, Orochimaru's orders." The bouncer said in a voice that didn't sound apologetic at all. " Ok, no problem." Itachi was in a lazy stance and made a move as if to turn around and walk away. Kisame looked confused towards Itachi's actions. Itachi then suddenly turned around and punched the huge bouncer on the jaw and the bouncer was thrown backwards and knocked out due to the momentum. " Orochimaru's orders my ass, fucktart.," Itachi said while crouching next to the bouncer, seeing if he was actually knocked out. Then everyone rushed into the club with Kisame and Itachi following. They kept on walking until they found the VIP room Orochimaru was sure to be in. Kisame kicked down the door after they had tried to open it. " Of course it's locked'" Itachi told himself. When the door came down the firs thing they saw was Orochimaru giving a blow job to a silver haired kid with glasses who couldn't have been older than sixteen. The kid looked surprised and itachi told him to scram which the kid complied to in a hurry. When the kid left orochimaru spoke, "Hm, so you got in. You ruin my fun Itachi." Itachi looked calm but he felt disgusted, "You little fuck," he finally spoke, smiling maliciously, " You little fuck, you bastard, you tried to rape Sasuke and now you're giving some kid a blow job." Itachi started laughing menacingly, " I can't wait 'till we get through with you, huh Kisame?"**

" **You know it Itachi , I'm gonna beat you to a pulp you stupid ass fuck," Kisame said while cracking his knuckles, "I got dibs on first hit Itachi!"**

"**Go ahead Kisame, I got a special suprice for him." Said Itachi.**

**Kisame ran towards Orochimaru and hit him square in the jaw. Orochimaru tumbled backward, Kisame was going for another punch at the stomach, but Orochimaru stopped it and instead hit Kisame in the stomach. Kisame dropped to his knees with eyes wide and mouth open. As Itachi saw this he ran to Orochimaru quick as lightning, Punched him in the stomach like Kisame meant to and send him flying back onto the table where his liquor bottles were at. As Orochimaru hit the table, bottles slid off onto the floor and and some shattered due to Orochimaru. Kisame got up from his prior position on the floor and walked toward Itachi, dropped to his knees and threw up. Itachi saw his friend's condition and decided to end it. He was eager to get out of the room, It smelled of drugs, sex, and vomit. He grabbed Orochimaru by the neck of the shirt and put him at eye level, "If you ever come near Sasuke again I'LL KILL YOU." With that he punched Orochimaru again and threw him against the jaw. Itachi then went to his friend's side, " That asshole can sure pack a punch."**

"**Hn, Thanks for coming," Itachi really was greatful, He knew he could trust Kisame.**

"**I really care for him, you know? He's already had a hard enough life."**

"**Yeah" _'Sasuke….'_**

End flashback 

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts and heard some music coming from his brother's room. Itachi went upstairs and saw his brother's room closed. He knocked and no one answered. He decided to open the door. The sight that he was greeted with greatly surprised him. He felt his heart break and anger start to rise. _'How could- why would-no, Sasuke!' _Sasuke was passed out on the floor, liquor bottle held lightly in one hand, bangs and hair on his face, the music in the background added to the already depressing sight. Itachi kneeled on the floor and gently lifted his younger brother's head up with one hand and brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his eyes. Sasuke looked as if he had beed crying, he liked so fragile. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and met with Itachi's worried ones. Sasuke's eyes looked hollow, it reminded Itachi of how he used to feel when he was thirteen. He use to hate his family so strongly, he still hated them, but it was more controlled. _'Father, what have you done?' _Sasuke spoke in a soft voice, "Aniki." Sasuke's breath smelled strongly of alcohol, adding to the already obvious truth that he had been drinking…a lot. _'I do this, I know, but I don't want Sasuke to abuse his body like I do. I never thought that Sasuke would turn out like me, after I tried so hard to stay away from him. I guess he got his childhood wish. Hn, he'll be in a world of pain in the morning.' _Itachi smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke passed out again. _' I'm gonna give him hell in the morning, that'll teach him to never drink again.' _Itachi cleaned up Sasuke's room and got rid of any evidence that proved that Sasuke had been drinking. Itachi then picked up Sasuke from the floor and put him on the bed, Itachi removed Sasuke's shoes and covered Sasuke's fragile body with a blanket. _' Oh... Sasuke…'_

…………………………… next morning

Sasuke felt like shit and that was an understatement. He had the biggest headache in the world. Sasuke then noticed his room was clean and he was on the bed._ ' man, how did my room get clean? How did I end up on the bed? Ughhh, what the HELL was I thinking drinking so much. _Sasuke pulled the covers up over his head and started to drift off into sleep again, that is until-

"Yo! Otouto! How did you sleep?"

' _What the fudgepops… my brother is out of character today, what the hell is he on.'_

"ughhh, noooo," Sasuke groaned. Itachi had taken the liberty of opening the curtains and taking the covers off of Sasuke. Sasuke took his pillow and placed it over his head. "Itachi leave me alone!"

"Come on Sasuke, it's a beautiful day to play some metal." Loud music was heard playing instantly, it was Unearth , black hearts now reign.

"ugh, come on Itachi, I'm not in the mood."

"Awww, whats wrong Sasu-chan?"

'_Itachi sure has a death wish.'_

"Come on, mom and dad are gonna hear," Sasuke said miserably.

" Don't worry Sasu-chan they're working today. So it's only you and ME!"

" Ughh, No, go away."

Itachi finally took some pity on Sasuke. _'I'll wait until he feels better, then I'll talk to him.' _

"Here, drink this, it's aspirin and coffee too."

'_So, it was Itachi who took care of everything last night.' _Sasuke had a smile tugging at his lips after he accepted the aspirin and coffee. Sasuke drank the aspirin and coffee and instantly started feeling better. Itachi spoke again, "Why don't ypu shower and I'll make you something to eat."

Sasuke felt grateful, and he felt butterflies in his stomach, his brother really cared for him, so much. _' One day I'll be the one who helps you Itachi.' _

Well, that's chapter five, it was going to be longer, but I wanted to make the story better. It felt as if I was rushing it. I'm very sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't have my computer for like a month. Please REVIEW! I really want to know your opinions so I can improve. I want to make my second fanfic better.

Love,

Mistress0of0sin


	6. self deception

**CH. 6- self deseption**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so no lawyers please.

This chapter is a little short and i'm so sorry. I promise i'll make the next one longer. I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it so very much.

sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis

Sasuke went into the bathroom to shower. He took off his shirt and was on his way to unbuckle his pants when a razor in the sink caught his eye. Sasuke went up to the sink and inspected it. He imagined the metal running across the pale skin on his arm and the crimson blood traveling down his arm to his wrist and fingertips and the blood dripping from his fingertips to the white tiled floor of the bathroom.

' _If i cut myself i'll be the one in control of the pain.'_

An image of Itachi flashed through Sasuke's mind. The image made Sasuke stop and he dropped to his knees. Tears started to stream from his ebony eyes.

'_Itachi, I love you so much. Why is it that what binds me to you keeps me from you?'_

Sasuke's gaze was upon the razor once more but shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind.

'_I better hurry up. Wouldn't want aniki to ask questions.'_

Sasuke stripped off the rest of his clothes and took a swift bath. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed in his usual long sleeved shirt and black pants.

'_Maybe i'll hang with Naruto today.'_

Sasuke headed downstairs and was greeted with the sight of Itachi reading his book. A sandwich sat across the table from Itachi. As Sasuke went to sit down he managed to catch Itachi's eye. _'God Sasuke. How beautiful can a person be?'_

Sasuke took a bite of the sanwich when he sat. "Mmmm, Thank you Aniki, It's very good." Sasuke continued to eat his sandwich as Itachi was plagued by his thoughts.

'_I need to know what is bothering him. I'll ask after he finishes eating. I don't want him to do something stupid. Hopefully he'll tell me and hopefully i'll be able to help. '_

Sasuke finished with his sandwich and put the plate on the sink. He went to the fridge and got some apple juice. Itachi was still thinking about how to bring the issue up without making Sasuke feel awkward. _'Screw it.'_

"Sasuke?"

"hmmm?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi after he sat down.

"You know- If there is anything troubling you, you can always come to me. I mean, i know you've been through alot lately but i have a feeling that that's not what's bothering you. So Sasuke, please, you know i'm always here for you."

Sasuke looked away from his brother and suddenly found the table's surface very interesting. He hesitently brought his eyes back to his brother's and Sasuke saw that his brother was worried. Sasuke decided to play stupid.

_' If Itachi finds out i love him the way i do he'll hate me and that's something i don't ever want.'_

" Itachi, I know you're always here for me, don't worry, I'm okay. Just school, you know? Stress from school."

Itachi knew his brother was lying._ ' time to pull the words out of him.'_

" Look Sasuke, i saw you yersturday passed out and i put everything in place before mom and dad came home."

"As if they care," Sasuke said under his breath.

"Sasuke. People don't drink like that because of- of school."

" I'm going to Naruto's," Sasuke started to get up and head to the door, but was held back by Itachi who grabbed on to his wrist.

"I just want to know what's bothering you!" Itachi let go of Sasuke's wrist and sasuke started to speak. "I just- just wanted to drink. Isn't that normal?" Sasuke's excuses were starting to get Itachi angry. _'Does he think i'm stupid?'_

Itachi took a deep breath and tried to speak in a calm voice that did not sound calm at all. " What you did was drink so much you passed out, to get rid of your problems Sasuke, That is not normal. Why did you do it." Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke, they were only inches apart. "Why?"

Sasuke was getting angered and annoyed by his brother. _'What does he_ _care?'_ Sasuke answered his brother sarcastically clearly anngered by his brother. " Hell, i don't know, maybe i'm like this because dad beats the shit out of me every chance he gets, maybe its because mom doesn't exist anymore, that we only have a shadow of what she was! Maybe its because i can't feel safe in my own home. Maybe, just maybe it's because i love you more than i should and i can't tell you because then you'll hate me!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he just said and was about to run awaywhen suddenly Itachi's lips decended upon his.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review and the next chapter will be WAY longer. I have it planned out more or less.


	7. mood killer

Chapter 5

OK!!! I'm so sorry for taking such a long ass time to update!!! Here's the thing, ummm... ok, i'll say the truth(deep breath) I was being a lazy ass bummm!!! YES! I SAID IT!!! HA! HA! HA! I mean... I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!! Also, the whole winter break, spring break, finals, family, and NEW CLASSES!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter might be a lemon but i need some suggestions seeing as it's my first. You know the drill R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke pulled away although hesitently, "Itachi please, don't fuck with me."

Sasuke looked fragile in his brother's eyes, Sasuke looked as if he would break at any moment, as if he would break if Itachi touched him.

"Sasuke, you know i wouldn't have kissed you if i didn't mean it. You mean so much to me."

Itachi pulled his brother into an embrace, " I love you more than anything."

Itachi caressed his brother's cheek softly with the back of his hand. Sasuke shivered,

" Well it's not like we can be together anyway Itachi,we're brothers and-" Itachi captured sasuke's lips once more. Sasuke fought against his brother, trying to get away. _He can't love me. I'm ugly and stupid and- _Itachi felt his brother succumb to the kiss and the battle for dominence began which Sasuke's older brother won. Sasuke felt his aniki's tongue massage against his, he loved the way his brother tasted like, the taste was just purely _Itachi. _Each were hungry for the other's touch, for the other's sent.

" Maybe we should take this to my room", Itachi whispered huskily into his brother's ear.

Sasuke could only nod as his brother captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Itachi picked Sasuke up as Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist.

They made it to Itachi's room were they broke apart for some air. Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him onto the bed. Itachi layed on Sasuke and brought his hand under Sasuke's shirt while he nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip.

His little brother brought his arms around itachi's neck as he arched his back which caused both brother's erections to rub against each other. Sasuke felt like his body was on fire, he couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that ouy of all the people in the world Itachi would chose him.

Sasuke moaned when his brother started to suck on his neck; his breathing got faster and the air in the room became thick and hot. Itachi was getting harder and harder by the minute and his brothers ocasional moaning and lust filled eyes weren't helping any.

"unnn Itachi," Sasuke moved his body against his brother's. He couldn't stand it anymore, the clothes had to go. Sasuke brought his hands to the hem of his brother's shirt which caused his hands to accidentally brush against his brother's throbbing member and pulled the shirt off his brother.

"That's not fair Sasu-chan," Sasuke felt his brother whisper into his ear, "we've got to get rid of your shirt too" Itachi nibbled on his brother's ear while he brought his hand from Sasuke's thigh up his throbbing member and on to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke breathed in sharply as he clutched his brother's sweaty back.

Itachi straddled his brother causing their erections to rub against each other. Moans filled the once silent room. Sasuke was dizzy with pleasure. Itachi saw this as an oppertunity to bring his hand inside Sasuke's pants to grab his erect member.

"Ahhh, Itachi," Sasuke closed his eyes and blushed which caused Itachi to get hornier.

RIIIING

The phone rang but both brother's ignored it. Itachi was too busy unbotoning Sasuke's pants.

"Uchiha residence" Both brothers heard their fathers voice from the answering machine," Please leave your name and phone number and we'll contact you as soon as possible."

Then the Uchiha brothers heard their mother's voice on the machine and stopped their previous actions. "Boys! It's me. We're on our way home. Your father and i decided to take a few weeks off of work. We're going to the uchiha family reunion. We leave tonight and we'll be gone for a month so pack up!"

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and sighed.

What a mood killer...

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

So my beloved readers i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been working on it but i never really ever got it quite right. Well please review!! I love it when you guys tell me what you think of the story.

Love,

--Mistress0of0sin


	8. Dearest cousin!

Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with another installment of Love is Blind!

I must say that I HAVE to give thanks to all my reviewers. And special thanks for shadowfoxtrulsrohk and foreverloved because you gave me the boost I needed to finish this chapter! I'm glad that you guys enjoy this story so much!

Please read and review!

'**hi'- flashback**

'_hi'- thoughts_

'hi'- normal story line

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sometimes Uchiha Sasuke really hated his life. Not only had his parents _ruined_the best moment in his life by interrupting Itachi and him, but now he was being greeted by none other than his annoying older cousins. All of which ignored him...and if fate could be any crueler he wanted God to strike him down right there and then because in front of him and his family was non other than Uchiha Shisui. He _hated_ shisui. Itachi had always preferred _him_ over Sasuke, until they had moved that is, but whenever the said cousin and Itachi were around each other they were inseparable.

" Welcome," a deep old voice greeted them, " Fugaku, Mikoto-san. Oh! Itachi how you've grown since I last saw you!"

'_Yeah, a deep _old _voice that _ignores_ me!' _though Sasuke angrily. Sasuke's cousins stepped aside as their grandfather the head of the family greeted his eldest son.

"We've been waiting for your arrival," the man continued, "please come inside, this is your home too you know."

Fugaku bowed as did his wife and children and followed the head of their family to their rooms. Sasuke distinctly listened as his grandfather and his parents conversed not once leaving Itachi out of their conversation; Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, but that was to be expected.

He hated coming to these reunions anyway, the overly decorated mansion always made him feel left out. He couldn't help but wonder about how detached he felt from his family and about how completely different he was from them.

"Well now," the old man interrupted his youngest grandson's thoughts as he continued to speak, "These are to be your rooms." He turned to face Itachi, clearly a sign to let Sasuke know he was of little importance, "I hope you will be comfortable. If you need anything you know you can come find me anytime." His grandfather smiled kindly at the young prodigy while the said boy nodded, his impassive mask in place.

Sasuke watched as his granfath- no. He was _not_ Sasuke's grandfather and in return he knew he was _not_ the man's _grandson_. The _head of the family_ walked away with his so-called parents. Highly annoyed that he was completely ignored he turned to walk into the room he was to stay in during this visit, but was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist.

He blushed. _'Well this is a familiar situation.'_

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice once again had an effect on him, and he cursed himself as he shivered in his brother's grasp.

"H-hai?" He also mentally kicked himself for the stutter.

"You shouldn't wo-

"ITACHI!"

His older brother let go of his wrist as Shisui threw his arms around his older brother's neck and hugged the boy from behind.

" I haven't seen you in so looonnng!" Shisui lowered his head until his lips touched the shell of his brother's ear, "I was starting to get lonely."

Sasuke's fists clenched.

'_Don't even think about it Sasu-chan! 'Tachi's mine.' _Shisui smirked,

"Oh. Sasu-chan, You've grown so much!" His dear cousin then had the nerve to pinch his cheeks and say, "What a shame though," Shisui brought his lips to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "You aren't nearly as beautiful as your brother. You clearly aren't _good _enough for him." He smirked as his little cousin's eyes widened and smiled, "But you can't tell anyone! It's. A. Se-cr-et," Shisui smiled at Sasuke as if they were great friends and proceeded to grab Itachi's arm and drag him away to wherever they were going.

Sasuke growled. That Shisui! Who the hell did he think he was mocking him like that. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that fucking smirk off his pretty face! He felt something wet travel from his eye to his lips and he tasted salt. _'W-what if h-he's right and I'm nothing to Itachi. What if I'm worthless to him too.' _Suddenly Sasuke felt uncertain, like his brother's words from yesterday were a lie and with that thought came more tears.

"**Sasuke, you know I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean it. You mean so much to me."**

'_What if what happened was just something out of the spur of the moment for him? What if it meant nothing at all?'_

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Shisui smirked as he thought of Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked as he got in the passenger seat in Shisui's black convertible.

Shisui smiled pleasantly at his younger cousin. They were only one year apart, "We're going to the mall." With that he started the engine and turned on the radio.

'_Better stay away from Itachi Sasu-chan, he's _mine_!'_

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"What do you think of this shirt Itachi? It's really not something I'd normally wear but-

Itachi let Shisui's voice register as background noise in his mind. He couldn't understand why but he wasn't enjoying his best friend's company, well, not as much as he usually did anyway.

He couldn't help but want to be with Sasuke and run his fingers through his silky ebony hair, touch his full pink lips with his fingertips, see lust filled eyes under long sexy eyelashes.

" 'tachi! 'tachi! Are you listening?"

The youth was brought out of his reverie as he eyed his friend, his cousin. Many would consider Shisui to be very beautiful; he had the coil black eyes, which defined an Uchiha, had a toned body, straight hair that framed his face, and a beautiful smile. '_Especially today' _Itachi had to admit, with his cousin wearing a black shirt and faded baggy jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips he looked irresistible. Itachi's thoughts were brought back to Sasuke however. _'But... Shisui couldn't possibly compare to _him_.'_

"Iiitaaachiiii! Pay attention!"

Itachi met his cousin's eyes, which made Shisui get butterflies, "Sorry Shisui-kun, I guess I was just thinking."

'_Better not have been about Sasuke!'_ The older boy frowned.

"Did I upset you?" Itachi asked surprised that his friend looked angry.

Shisui looked at his cousin and smiled, it didn't matter, Itachi was with _him_, his undivided attention on _him_. _He_ was the only one who could get Itachi to drop his mask. _He_ didn't need to worry about that brat Sasuke. _' Besides, they're brothers. Itachi clearly loves me.'_

"Come on, we should head home, I bet Sasuke's bored out of his mind."

Shisui frowned at Itachi's words as they exited the mall.

'_Itachi clearly loves me.' _He thought trying to convince himself that his cousin's own baby brother couldn't steal his best friend's heart.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke laid on his bed in the dark, he hadn't bothers to turn on any lights and he honestly didn't care. He also didn't care that Itachi had left him for that asshole Shisui who was clearly beautiful and exactly what Itachi must have wanted. And those were definitely not tears running down his face as he buried himself in his pillow and covers as if they were actually the arms of someone who loved him, someone like Itachi, because really, he didn't give a damn…Right?

"How pathetic," he half sobbed bringing his right hand up to his forehead, "I really am pathetic."

Sasuke wiped his tears with the back of his hand as he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and leaned against the sink, clutching the edges with his hands.

"Ok'" He said, his voice hoarse from the crying, "You are gonna get up from this hell hole and stop feelin' sorry for yourself. Take a nice walk…" He let his head hang.

"Right." He murmured finally deciding to grab his horizontally stripped sweater from his room before heading out the front door.

Sasuke took a deep breath once he was outside, letting the cold air of the evening chill his body before putting on his sweater. He started to walk while thinking back on his family.

As expected, his family was too busy talking and drinking to even batter an eyelash as he announced he was leaving. It hurt to be ignored, more than when his father beat him on those now rare occasions. It pained him, it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart, waiting for him to finally crack and do all his family members a favor and disappear.

'_As if they'd even notice, I bet-'_

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt himself collide against a soft, muscular chest before falling back. He braced himself for the sure impact that would come from falling on the ground but instead felt himself being pulled onto the arms of whoever he walked into.

"Are you okay…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized he recognized the voice. Shivers went down his spine. _'It can't be.'_

The stranger held Sasuke in an embrace, refusing to let go of the fragile boy.

"O- O-"

Sasuke tried to speak, but found he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to say this man's name.

"O- O-"

'_No way. There's just no way. Not here. He can't be here!'_

Sasuke felt anger surface.

'_This man. He-he's _back_.'_

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Well there you have it! Chapter 8! I'm already working on chapter 9 so hopefully I'll have it done soon!

Thank you guys so much for your time.

Please review!!!


	9. Murphy's Law

I would like to apologize for my lack of updates for such a long time. It has truly been a bit…weird with me lately and I'm also dealing with school now…sigh…what a drag!

Anyway here is my new chapter for Love Is Blind and I very much hope my loyal readers enjoy it and don't find it too surprising!!!

Lots of love and a million thanks to Xhadow Kiss for being my Beta!

Please review loves!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yes I know…such a tragedy.

**kookookookookookookookookookookookookookookookookook**

Sometimes Sasuke really hated his life. He should be nick-named Murphy's Law, because the shit that always seemed to happen to him just couldn't happen to normal people. His loving parents did not only consider him a failure, but he was also in love with his brother. His very beautiful talented brother who he _thought_ had reciprocated his feelings. Then along comes his cousin Obito and shatters his illusion and takes his brother away from him to God knows where.

Then as he innocently goes to take a walk to clear his jumbled mess of a head he gets confronted with _this._

Perfect.

He just couldn't be back. Sasuke must have been imagining it, but the truth was that he wasn't. That strong body he was struggling against just had to be rea,l along with the calloused hands that gripped his upper arms and held him firmly in place. The man's dark eyes were recognizable even in the dark; they were shining with mischief just as he remembered them. They hadn't changed and neither had the man's dazzling smile, filled with happiness no matter what the circumstance.

"It has been a while Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at the man with his equally dark, albeit angry eyes.

"Let go you _jerk_!" The teen wriggled, trying to get loose in vain, " Let me _go_

Obito-BAKA!"

The man's smile widened, "I see you haven't changed. Still as feisty as ever."

Sasuke snorted; the man's hold weakened, momentarily letting his guard down. Sasuke kicked him in his groin and the man fell on his knees to the floor, his face contorted in pain while Sasuke stood with arms crossed and a scowl in place.

"You have a lot of balls showing up here after so long!"

Obito groaned at Sasuke's feet clearly in pain. Sasuke snorted yet again. _'This day just keeps getting better and better.' _

"Well? Why are you back Obito!"

Obito looked up at his cousin's face and spoke with clenched teeth, "I wanted to see you."

He hesitated before continuing, " I wanted to apologize and explain."

Sasuke turned and started to walk away towards his family home, wishing to be anywhere but with this man who had _abandoned_ him in his time of need. A voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sasuke, wait!"

He stopped walking and clenched his fists, fighting the urge to turn around completely towards Obito. He couldn't bear to look into his eyes. He couldn't bear to remember and lose himself in once happy memories. Obito, he remembered, had always been there for him, he had been the nicest person he had ever met.

A person who didn't look at him in disgust.

And it hurt.

Because he didn't expect anything from the others, but he…

_He _had left and never come back…until now…

" You promised," Sasuke said, his voice sounding strange to him, piercing the silent night, "but…you left…you left me all _alone…_I _missed _you…not even a fucking letter."

Obito flinched with every word spoken, not used to having such a broken Sasuke speaking to him with such pain evident in his voice. _' He sounds so hopeless.' _

Sasuke turned to face Obito who was still on the ground. He walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. Obito noticed the tears spilling from his cousin's eyes and sat up. He took a good look at Sasuke. He was so small still, his dark eyes so big, pools of ebony, so much deeper than any Uchiha family member's eyes, his inky black hair a stark contrast against his porcelain skin.

"I'm so sorry, but at the time I didn't have a choice. You of all people should know. You of all people should know that I would never betray you, or hurt you on purpose at that. Just please, forgive me, finally, I'm free, and finally I can do as I please."

Obito brushed his cousin's hair from his eyes and felt himself get lost in his deep dark orbs, ready to succumb and bend to Sasuke's every wish.

'_Fuck, I love him'_

Sasuke sobbed and buried his face in Obito's chest, feeling anger and sorrow.

"Don't leave me again!"

Sasuke buried his face deeper into his cousin's chest, Obito running his fingers through the teen's ebony hair and resting his chin on his head.

"Everything will be okay now sasuke, _I'm_ here."

kookookookookookookookookook

Itachi sat in the passenger seat of his cousin's car while the said cousin drove them home after a day filled the endless chatter of Shisui. It had been quite boring, his cousin slightly annoying him, dragging him off to a new store every time he had suggested they go home. He wanted to be with his younger brother, to kiss him and touch him like no other had ever done before.

He couldn't understand how his family could overlook such an exquisite being, filled with beauty and grace. It was a wonder really that his father and mother brushed him off without so much as a second glance. He hated how his father spoke of Sasuke as if he were nothing, annoyed that his youngest son looked so feminine and wasn't as successful as Itachi, calling him horrible vulgar names such as fag.

He frowned. How could his brother possibly live up to him, he was a _tensai, _a born genius. He doubted his father was even half as successful as Itachi when he had been young.

"Awww! Turn that frown upside down Ita-Kun!" Shisui laughed, "Be happy Mr. Frowny pants! Oh! I love this song! Sing Along!"

Itachi smiled at his cousin's antics. He missed Sasuke but he was glad he had spent the day with his best friend. He really was sweet and was always there for Itachi when he needed him.

"…waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness…"

Itachi smiled a little wider, "Watch the road before we all die."

His cousin kept on singing ignoring his cousin's comment, his off-key voice louder than the volume of the radio.

They finally made it to the Uchiha mansion half an hour later; Shisui stopped the car next to the sidewalk and turned off the engine. His face got serious suddenly as he looked at Itachi.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Itachi's looked away from his cousin. Only two people in the world could make Itachi display emotions and feel guilt; they were Shisui and his brother Sasuke. That's what he was feeling right then, guilt.

"You can talk to me about anything Itachi. Don't you trust me anymore?"

Itachi looked back to his cousin, " I haven't lost trust in you Shisui. You are my _best_ friend. It's just today, I have had a lot on my mind."

Shisui snorted and got out of the car, slamming the door on his way out. Itachi sat momentarily shocked before getting out of the car as well, going after his cousin.

"Shisui, wait!"

"I thought you would respect me enough to tell me the truth Itachi. Why can't you just tell me the truth!" Shisui started to walk towards Itachi who stood in front of the passenger door; he spoke softly, "Is it Sasuke who has been in your head all day?"

Itachi looked at Shisui surprised and in fear, "It's not wha-"

"I love you Itachi, I always have. Forget about that brother of yours. He's nothing! Itachi you deserve so much better! I've been waiting for so long to be with you! Forget Sasuke. He's _nothing_. He can bring you _nothing_. He's _useless_."

Shisui looked at Itachi, eyes ablaze in passion, while his cousin stood too shocked by what had been said, not sure how to handle the different emotions running through his heart.

"Don-"

Shisui cut him off by bringing his lips to Itachi's moving them against Itachi's unresponsive ones.

kookookookookookookookookookookookookook

Obito and Sasuke walked together side by side. The cold night could not keep Sasuke from feeling a happiness he had not felt since, well, since he kissed Itachi. His mood darkened only for a moment before he shook his head from such thoughts and concentrated on the time Obito and him had spent together.

Finally after so many years Sasuke knew that the reason why his cousin had left him. He still felt angry though, at Obito's father. He had grown up just like Sasuke, another boy who was never good enough in dear daddy's eyes. His father had dragged him to Europe to stop hanging around other Uchiha black sheep like Sasuke, where he would learn to become a _real_ man. In an all boys military school.

Obito had always been with Sasuke from the moment they had met, helping the younger boy tend to the wounds he got from Fugaku. Taking the place of older brother, the place Itachi hadn't been able to fill. Still, Sasuke obsessed over his older brother from a young age, always defending him whenever Obito bad-mouthed him. Always bitter about how Itachi was better than him in class.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke smiled softly, "Nothing, just about how silly you were when we were younger."

"How silly _I_ was? You were just a stubborn runt always defending that idiot brother of yours."

"Yeah." Sasuke laughed halfheartedly his heart aching when his brother was mentioned.

Obito gazed at Sasuke through his peripheral vision worried for his younger cousin. He really did look broken. He regretted leaving, but in the end he didn't have a choice. Now that he was eighteen his father had decided to bring him back, just in time for the Uchiha family reunion. He had left the house the whole day walking around the neighborhood, not able to stand being around the pompous Uchiha.

They shook off their thoughts talking and teasing each other the rest of the way back to the Uchiha mansion. Both feeling their spirits lift, something the cruel world had denied both for a long time.

"Tag! You're it!"

Sasuke ran away from Obito as they were only a few minutes from the house.

"Aren't we a little old to be playing this Sasu?"

Sasuke just laughed as he ran, his older cousin following close behind.

As they got to the mansion Sasuke stopped running. his body started shaking, his fists clenched. Then Obito saw it. Shisui was kissing Sasuke's brother full on the lips.

Sasuke looked heartbroken.

Itachi pushed Shisui away as he saw his brother.

"Sasuke."

Sauke shook his head, not believing what he was seeing, his heart breaking. His soul was being torn apart and he could do nothing about it.

"I-I can't believe it."

Obito heard Sasuke whispering to himself.

"He lied. He lied He lied. He lied."

Sasuke turned and ran inside the mansion leaving a blank faced Itachi, a smirking Shisui and a confused Obito behind.

Kookookookookookookookookookookookookookookookookookookook

Well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried. I hope it's up to your standards. Anyway, please review while I bask in my thunder and rain in my south Florida home.

The lights in my room all went out except for my computer, so you guys were meant for this chapter already.

Thank you again Xhadow Kiss!!!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please tell me what you thought!

--Mistress0of0sin


	10. Revenge is Sweet

Hello!! Sorry for taking so long to update guys but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

_Love – flashback_

'_love'-thoughts_

love- normal pov

Read and Review!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Revenge is Sweet_

It wasn't very often when Uchiha Itachi lost his cool. In fact, the only people that had any kind of emotional response from him were his cousin/best friend, Shisui and of course his brother Sasuke.

To say that Itachi was now pissed would be an understatement. There was an emotional storm raging inside his head; he had barely had any sleep the night before, considering all that had happened…

"_Sasuke! Stop being so childish! Come out of there!" Itachi pounded relentlessly on his brother's door. His family was unable to hear him, the music in the party downstairs drowning out any sounds._

"_Please!" _

_No matter how much he pleaded his brother wouldn't answer the door. His blood boiled at the thought of Obito being inside the room with his brother. He always got in his way! Even as they were younger. _

_Shisui stood some distance from his cousin Itachi, watching with cold eyes as Itachi desperately tried to get his brother to open the door. _

_It just wasn't fair! Itachi always chose his brother over Shisui, the kiss that had occurred not even fifteen minutes ago was already forgotten. He clenched his fist as he walked up to his cousin and placed his hand on the other's arm. _

"_Itachi don't make too much of a fuss! You're father is only downstairs. It's only a matter of time before they finally hear what's going on." _

_Itachi glared heatedly at his older cousin making Shisui recoil, never been subjected to Itachi's receiving end of the glare._

"_I don't care! He'll eventually answer. He can't stay inside forever."_

_Shisui got a hold of himself and glared back, "You are usually the reasonable one. Do you want your family to stick their noses in whatever it is its going on with you and your brother?"_

_Itachi seemed to think before he took one last look at the door, and his uncharacteristically serious cousin before he walked off into his room and slammed the door never noticing the hurt that flashed in his cousin's dark eyes._

Itachi felt like crying, something he hadn't done in years. He couldn't lose Sasuke, the one person who viewed him as normal, the one person who didn't expect him to be perfect. _The one who treated him like an actual human being._

He just couldn't lose Sasuke to that idiot Obito, who had taken Sasuke away from him when they were younger.

No.

Not again.

He _refused. _

He would talk to Sasuke even if it was the last thing he did. Sasuke would understand no matter what it took.

'_Sasuke is_ mine _and _nothing_ is going to take him away from me. Not father, not Shisui, and _definitely_ not Obito.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke opened his eyes as the light from the sun flooded into his room, His eyes felt heavy and his face was sticky from all the crying he had done the night before. Despite how horrible he felt, the body sleeping next to him made him feel better.

"Obito," Sasuke whispered in wonder, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the night before…

"_Sasuke!" Obito called out to to him a he slammed the front door. _

_His heart hurt and it was breaking. How could Itachi tell him all those things, how could Itachi kiss him and then stab him in the back like that? He felt sick. None of his family members noticed as he came in, too engrossed in each other and the stupid reunion party, and he ran up the stairs, tears escaping his ebony eyes._

"Sasuke…" The dark teen was brought out of his thoughts when Obito called to him. Sasuke felt his eyes water but held back the tears; alarmed his cousin sat up. The memories from the night before flashed inside his head and soon he started sobbing, much like he had yesterday, into his cousin's shirt.

_As Sasuke was about to close his door, Obito came running in. He slammed the door, grabbed Sasuke by his wrists and pulled him into an embrace. Sasuke held on to Obito's shirt as sobs raked through his small effeminate frame. The pair slid down to the floor, Sasuke between Obito's jean clad legs, as his older cousin held him tight. They both igmored Itachi's cries, even if it hurt Sasuke. He couldn't bring himself to look into his brother's eyes. Not after what he had seen…_

"Please Sasu-chan. Don't cry, I don't know what exactly is going on but-" Obito looked down at his cousin, loosing himself in the deep ebony orbs of his little cousin. Their faces seemed to get closer until their lips were centimeters apart from each other. Sasuke felt his heart hammering in his chest and was sure Obito could hear it. The room seemed to have gotten warmer…

Suddenly a pair of lips came crashing down on his and he suddenly wanted to pull back. He wanted to push his cousin away, he loved _Itachi, _even _if_ Itachi didn't love him back.

But…

He also loved Obito, but not in the same way he loved his brother.

Still…

It felt so good as Obito got on top of him, it felt good to be wanted by someone. He wanted to be _touched_ and _groped._

He was desperate…

He wanted this.

He pulled on his cousin's hair and lifted his hips rubbing against Obito's member and moaned into his cousin's mouth.

He wanted this.

Right?

But, why did it hurt so much?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Itachi was at the kitchen eating an apple and trying to ignore his parent's senseless chatter, when his brother showed up wearing his usual tight black jeans with a shirt that was just a bit too small for Sasuke. He looked so tempting with hi hair dripping wet from the shower.

He looked a bit flushed and his dark eyes flashed when he saw his brother. His parents noticed him, his father sneering at his son, as usual, and his mother wearing her usual phony smile.

"Have a good night honey?"

Sasuke nodded his face sullen. His father walked up to his youngest son and pulled on his hair.

"Listen up here you little fag, today, as I was telling Itachi, we are going to look for a school to enroll you guys in. Turns out yesterday I decided to move back here with the rest of the family…" Sasuke gritted his teeth as his father grabbed him by his upper arm and held his face in the other, his fingers digging into his cheeks.

"Your grandfather's health is not good, I'm next in line to become head of the family, and _you_ are not going to ruin this for me."

Itachi felt helpless as he watched his father manhandle his little brother.

"You got it?"

Sasuke nodded when his father released his hold on him.

"Yes sir."

His father looked pleased and murmured, "Good," He continued speaking to Itachi, "We will pick you up in 2 hours, make sure that _failure_ is ready to go."

Just as Itachi was about to respond his usual 'Yes Father' a new voice interrupted him before he even stared.

"That _failure_ has a _name _you know," Of course, Itachi should've known Obito would make his appearance, "I'm surprised you don't know it, considering he _is_ your son."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed as he looked at the newcomer, "I wouldn't talk to the future clan head in that manner if I were you, you little punk."

Obito walked up to Sasuke and put his arms around his waist, "I don't give a _shit _if you are the future clan head."

Itachi's blood boiled as he watched Obito touch his brother. Sasuke, never good at these kinds of confrontations, looked at the floor a blush evident on his cheeks.

Fugaku seemed to have noticed as well, " Hn, I should have known, looks like little Sasuke here is a whore. And giving himself up to his cousin no less."

Sasuke flinched, he felt faint, but at the same time he wanted to make his brother jealous, even if it meant his father would treat him worse.

Though he felt guilty that he was using the one and only person that actually cares about him. He would have to talk to Obito before he actually believed he loved him as anything more than a family member and friend.

The make-out session in that room was a mistake, Sasuke had been acting on his pain, his hurt.

Fugaku took one last look at his disgrace of a son and nephew before he snorted and left, Mikoto, who had remained silent throughout the whole trial, following.

Of course this left the two brothers and their cousin alone in the same room…by themselves…

Itachi's death glare looked as if it would kill. Obito, although somewhat intimidated by his cousin's dark look, reminded himself that they were the same height and age, and they would probably be on the same level if a fight broke out.

Sasuke still had a blush gracing his face and as he looked up at his brother's eyes he couldn't help but fell his heart flutter at the jealousy that shined in his brother's captivating eyes.

That meant he actually _did_ like Sasuke, even if it was just a _little._

He couldn't help it, he leaned into Obito's embrace and smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I'm sorry for taking so long to update and making such a crappy chapter

I want to let you all know that this _will _turn out to be ITASASU but you know me, I need to create a little bit of drama and heartbreak. Oh the smexy incest…

Well please review!!!

Love,

--mistress0of0sin


	11. Life is a perception of your Reality

Hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter although it really was less than satisfactory. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really should be doing my science fair project that is due in a week... I haven't even really started on it… I bet none of you actually even read this…

Disclaimer: I never have and never WILL own naruto or its characters.

I dedicate this chapter to one of the reviewers who always manages to bring up my spirits no matter how low they are and this chapter is for you _**ShadowFoxTrulsRohk.**_

_**Also thank you to all my fellow reviewers, you all mean the world to me and always bring my low spirits up.**_

Here goes…

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Chapter 11

Sasuke smiled as Obito held his hand and they walked out from the kitchen leaving a fuming and jealous Itachi behind. Sasuke felt really happy that Itachi actually felt jealous that he was so close to Obito, it really had been working wonders for his self esteem.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as his older cousin held his hand. He didn't want to hurt him; he was one of the few people that actually cared for him and that would actually give a damn if he got hurt…or if he died. He needed to tell his cousin that he actually didn't harbor the same feelings that he had for him before things got out of control.

He didn't want to be another Itachi that toyed with other's feelings.

'_Although he seems to care for me.'_ Sasuke thought with a blush, thinking back at Itachi's jealous eyes in the kitchen. _'Or he could be having problems with sharing his _toy_.'_

Sasuke pushed his thoughts to the back of his head before turning towards Obito. He suddenly felt fear and nervousness coil around his insides. This definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"We need to talk, can we take a walk?" Sasuke looked at his cousin, his eyes pleading. He needed to get this over with before this whole situation got out of hand.

"Sure," was his cousin's response as he fixed his shoes before heading for the door.

The air outside was cool and Sasuke felt a little cold, but the day wasn't as bad as yesterday night. Sasuke felt a twinge of hurt before he dispelled his thoughts, instead choosing to concentrate on the situation at hand.

They stopped at the park, the same one they used to come to as children, where Sasuke would wait for Obito to get out of school, not even bothering to wait for his older brother, knowing the rejection that would come if he did.

The pair sat at the bench where usually parents sat to wait for their children. The park was empty that day, Sasuke and Obito the only ones there, the atmosphere peaceful despite Sasuke's nerves.

"Obito-"Sasuke began before his cousin cut him off.

"Sasuke, I know there is something going on between you and Itachi. I knew when I kissed you this morning," Sasuke blushed at the mention of the kiss, not sure how to react to what Obito was saying, "I also know that whatever you did was out of hurt."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was afraid Obito was going to hate him, but of course he deserved it.

"D-do you hate me?" Sasuke asked, afraid of the answer, but he needed to know.

His cousin's caring dark eyes found his, they were full of love and a little hurt, "No, I've known ever since I've met you that you would always love your brother and that I would always come second in your heart."

Sasuke felt tears leave his eyes; he didn't want Obito to think he was just second in his heart. That wasn't true. He loved Obito with all his soul, but…It was a different love from the one he felt for Itachi.

"That's not true!" Sasuke stood with his fists at his sides; he needed to set Obito straight, "Don't you go around saying things as if you knew what was going around in my head! It's true I and Itachi have…_something_, but that doesn't mean you're just in the back seat!"

Obito stared wide eyed at his baby cousin as he continued with his little rant, "I may not be perfect and half the time I don't know how to act around people, but I know what I feel is! I love you Obito, I love you so _much. _You have always been there for me when things got rough and have always loved me unconditionally, and I want you to know that…well, I do too.

"Besides," Sasuke continued, his voice lowering in volume as he plopped down next to the older Uchiha, "Itachi doesn't even care for me the same way," The teen yawned before resting his head against the older boy's chest, "I'm just…a toy for him, something to keep him from…getting bored."

Sasuke fell asleep, his head resting against Obito's chest.

"You've grown up, Sasuke."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Itachi felt his blood boil when he saw that damned Obito-failure walking through the door carrying his little brother bridal style. Earlier that morning he had had a little discussion with Shisui who woke up with nothing better to do but shoot rude insults at his brother.

The conversation didn't last long, although it marked the first time he and his best friend had ever gotten in a fight. He really did love his best friend, really, with all his heart, but he could never return those same feelings of love his friend had for him.

He certainly wasn't getting anywhere insulting his Love though, so Shisui left, probably gone for the rest of the day, venting his anger on some poor person in the street. He had started to calm down from his argument with Shisui when guess who comes into the house but his stupid ass cousin carrying his beautiful little brother.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Itachi asked his voice calm yet full of rage. Obito, not one to get intimidated by Itachi of all people, answered, "Relax, let me put him in his room, he fell asleep."

Obito walked upstairs and was back a few moments later, eyes determined as he looked over at Itachi. _'This guy… he stole Sasu-chan's heart.'_

"We need to talk." Obito said.

"I could tell you the same thing." Itachi replied just as coldly as Obito had.

'_This guy…' _Obito thought, his fists clenching at his sides. "You better explain why the hell you decided to hurt Sasuke," Obito's eyes were flashing, "Because he sure as hell deserves a lot better than you."

Both Uchiha looked at each other angrily before Itachi threw Obito's words back at his face.

"And you think _you _deserve my little brother?"

Obito felt pissed and more than a little hurt, "Look here you fucking bastard, I really care for Sasuke and he was-_is _hurt. I don't know if you really _are_ using him, but he seems to think so."

Itachi felt guilty and afraid. He couldn't afford to lose Sasuke, the one and only person he would ever _love_. Obito continued, "He really loves you, you know? And even though you were never all that present in his past-and I'm sure you have your reasons-he loves you above all else."

Itachi didn't know how to act to what his cousin was telling him. This guy who he had considered a rival for Sasuke's heart since he came back.

He was at loss for words for the first time ever, but then again, anything that involved his brother always seemed to be the exception.

"I really never meant to hurt Sasuke," trying to sound like he didn't care he added, "Not that it's any of your business."

Obito couldn't help but smile at his cousin for the first time since he's known him.

"You sure are a pretty lucky guy, you stole his heart." Obito started to walk away toward the front door, clearly planning on going out, "I'm going to the mall, so I'll be gone for a while, you should really go and talk to him."

Itachi smiled as Obito left, feeling like he could finally be able to fix things with his little brother.

_Thank you._

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers.

REVIEW!!! And tell me what you guys thought of this chapter!!!!

I actually updated sooner than usual! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

--Mistress0of0sin


	12. We Belong Together

Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of love is blind. Finally some itasasu action!

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto.

………..

Dark hair contrasted against the porcelain skin of Uchiha Sasuke. He lay sleeping peacefully upon his bed clad in red sheets while his older brother Uchiha Itachi watched him. He wanted so badly to wake his brother from his slumber in order to finally talk to him, to finally set their relationship straight. Itachi would be damned if he lost Sasuke, the person most precious to him.

Dark lashes fluttered to reveal deep ebony eyes and pale cheeks quickly turned pink when seeing the face of Itachi. Sasuke sat up quickly knocking both his and his brother's head together. He clutched his forehead in pain as Itachi slightly flinched from the sharp pain.

'_What the hell is Itachi doing here and where in the world is Obito, I thought he'd be waiting for me to wake up.' _A deep chuckle reached the younger Uchiha's ears, "My little otouto is just as clumsy as ever."

Sasuke blushed but then remembered he was supposed to be angry with his big brother. _'I can't just let him off the hook. He better have a good explanation.' _He promptly crossed his arms and looked away from Itachi, letting him know that Sasuke still felt angry and hurt.

That was fine, the older Uchiha had every intention of speaking to Sasuke and letting him know everything that had happened as it had happened. They would both need each other to make it through sane living with the rest of the Uchiha, and especially starting to go at a new school at the middle of the year.

It was troublesome, especially for Itachi, him being a senior and everything, but he wasn't known as a tensai for nothing. He glanced at Sasuke, his lips quirking into a smile. When he graduated he was definitely taking all the money he had saved through all the years and taking Sasuke with him. They could both manage and it would provide a semi-normal environment for Sasuke to finish his last two years of high school.

"Come on Sasuke, hear me out."

………………………………………………………………….

Obito walked through the crowds of downtown watching and not seeing anything at all. He felt…numb. He really loved Sasuke, he still did but…all that mattered was that he was happy.

He had decided to leave the mall, he really needed some fresh air and all the stupid kids, from the local high school no doubt, were there with their girlfriends and boyfriends. And so he ended up where he currently was, downtown, but he felt so lonely. Memories of when both he and Sasuke were younger kept resurfacing and it made his heart ache, yet all the same he felt numb, as if he could die and he wouldn't care.

'_Well, that's what happens when you lose your precious person.' _He thought bitterly. Itachi sure was lucky. Obito kept on walking, occasionally bumping into the surrounding people, all of the sudden he stopped walking all at once, he distinctly heard a person behind him shout curses at him for stopping so suddenly.

All the surrounding people seemed to melt away leaving only one distant figure in his line of vision sitting alone on a bench, crying their eyes out. There was a tug at Obito's heart.

'_Shisui?'_

………………………………………………………………………..

Itachi held his stubborn brother's chin in his hands. He had refused to turn toward Itachi instead opting to ignore him and his patience had grown thin, "Just listen Sasuke, Shisui just-

Sasuke looked at his brother angrily, "What? He fell on your lips?" Itachi would have laughed at the absurdity of the statement if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Just listen and don't speak until I finish my story!" Itachi was frustrated. His little brother wasn't making things easier for him. Sasuke surprisingly listened to his brother and had stayed silent through the duration of Itachi's explanation. He wanted to believe it and he did. His brother couldn't possibly go through the trouble of feeling jealous of people or even go through the trouble of making Sasuke hear him out if he didn't care.

Itachi had to love him and even though he felt peeved at Shisui for kissing his brother he knew he had forgiven Itachi and couldn't even pretend to feel angry at him anymore.

"I love you Itachi," Sasuke flung himself into his brother's lab, and wrapped his arms around his bother's neck; this is all he ever wanted. For Itachi to love him forever, he didn't care if he lost everything, even his family, as long as Itachi was always by his side.

Itachi pushed Sasuke back into the bed before proceeding to devour the younger brother's lips. Sasuke couldn't help but blush and shyly kissed his brother back. He moaned into Itachi's mouth turning him on even more and encouraging Itachi to kiss back harder, with more passion.

They both pulled back for breath, Itachi smirked at the boy bellow him. He was so beautiful, even more now that he ever was, with his hair at disarray and his cheeks flushed, not to mention his swollen lips and shortness of breath.

He looked even more edible than ever and Itachi couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. His brother was everything he ever wanted.

…………………………………………………………..

Obito walked up to Shisui, a cousin he didn't know all too well. He was a year older than him and he knew he was probably suffering from a broken heart, much like he himself was. He put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Hey."

Shisui stood up from the bench quickly and then turned to face who ever had tried to get his attention. For a second he thought it had been Itachi, but after he heard the strange voice that was so unlike the sultry low voice of Itachi, he knew it had to be somebody else. His eyes widened a fraction before sneering at the person he knew as the Uchiha Failure, and Sasuke's _buddy._

"What the hell do you want?" Shisui turned away from his cousin and sat back down on the bench. He stared off at the busy streets and sidewalks filled with cars and people. He hated how they all looked so happy, and he couldn't help but feel bitter when he saw young couples kiss or even just hold each other.

He felt Obito sit down next to him, he tensed. He wanted to be left alone, but at the same time he wanted this…_failure_ to stay with him, so the sting of loneliness wouldn't hurt so badly.

Many people considered him a bastard, and he had to admit it, he was. Especially to those who stood in the way of what he wanted, people like little Sasuke, who stole Itachi's heart from the day he was born. He was jealous every time he saw them together even when Sasuke was a small boy no more than four and he was happy when Fugaku would beat his youngest son, causing him and Itachi to drift apart The only thing that left a bitter taste in his mouth was that Itachi did it to protect his otouto.

His father always did get more enraged when the brothers were together.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his unwanted companion spoke, "Would you like to go out for some ice cream? My treat!"

Shisui was caught off guard when the man smiled. He narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you up to and what would make you think I'd go with you anyway?"

Obito's smile never faltered and he felt his defenses weaken. Shisui was startled by his cousin's answer, "It's better if we spend the afternoon together sulking about our lost loves instead of sulking alone, ne?"

Shisui felt a sharp pain in his heart when he looked at the man before him once again. Suddenly his smile didn't seem as bright. He finally understood.

He wasn't the only one suffering from Love's cruel game.

"Sure," he heard himself reply before even thinking it twice.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mikoto walked up the stairs in the main Uchiha home in order to let her boys know that they would soon be leaving to enroll Sasuke and Itachi in a nearby private high school. She decided to look for her youngest child first, her most neglected child. She felt a twinge of guilt before shaking it off. This was the path she had chosen long ago. There was no changing that.

She had come to accept she was nothing but a possession to her husband.

_His beautiful and perfect doll._

When she opened the door to her youngest son's bedroom she was surprised to find her youngest son sleeping peacefully enveloped in his big brother's arms. She felt a rare smile tug at her lips. She leaned against the door frame while watching her sons, and suddenly she saw those grown boys as children once more.

She decided to enjoy such a rare moment of pure happiness and bliss.

Perhaps she wasn't Fugaku's lifeless doll after all.

……………………………………………………….

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update before the 12th but I won't make any promises. I have a project to finish after all.

Please read and review and tell me your thoughts.

--Mistress0of0sin


End file.
